


March Words 14: Telling

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek and Stiles are in grammar school, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Sterek, M/M, OFC teacher mentioned, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Protective Derek, Stiles and Jackson argue, kid-scale drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek doesn't want Stiles to get in trouble with the teacher for fighting with Jackson. Complications ensue.





	March Words 14: Telling

**Author's Note:**

> For day 14 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "telling."

“I’m telling my dad!”

“I’m tellin’ _my_ dad! He puts people in jail!”

“My dad’s a _lawyer_. He’ll put _your_ dad in jail!”

Derek knew he should’ve gone after the ball and not let Stiles do it, because now Stiles was fighting with Jackson and Ms. Hernandez got mad when students got into fights and now Stiles might get in trouble.

Derek didn’t care if Jackson got in trouble.

“Stiles, come on. I got our ball.” Derek tried to get Stiles moving with a tug on his arm.

“Jackson said the Mets stink!”

“The Mets _do_ stink! The Dodgers are the best!” Jackson boomed.

“The Dodgers are _losers_!”

“Ha! The Mets _never_ win! They stink up the whole National League!”

Derek stood in front of Stiles now because his face was turning red and Derek didn’t want that scary thing to happen where Stiles couldn’t breathe.

He also didn’t want Stiles to know he liked the Dodgers too.

“Stiles. Let’s go and finish our game.”

Derek thought he’d said that quietly enough but Jackson heard him anyway.

“Yeah, Stiles,” Jackson mocked. “Go run away with your boyfriend!” he sneered.

“’Least I _have_ a boyfriend! You don’t!”

This was getting really bad, Derek thought. He and Stiles weren’t boyfriends. Stiles was only saying that because he was angry.

“Danny’s my boyfriend!” Jackson countered, though no longer with any bravado.

But Danny wasn’t anywhere nearby and Stiles could see that.

“Yeah, sure, that’s why Danny’s over there playin’ with Lydia and not here playin’ with you!—You don’t have _any_ friends!”

Derek saw Jackson’s face was red now too. Not because he wouldn’t be able to breathe but because he was going to cry.

“I have a boyfriend and Jackson doesn’t have one!” Stiles sang.

Derek knew Stiles was nice but now he was doing what Derek’s mom yelled at Laura for doing. That word—what was it?

The word made Derek think of _goats_.

_Gloating_. That was the word. To Derek it was just Laura being mean to him. He didn’t know there was a special word for it.

Stiles was _gloating_ , and Derek’s mom would yell at him if she were there on the playground.

“Nobody likes you, Jackson, because you’re dumb and you’re mean!”

Stiles was definitely going to get in trouble. Ms. Hernandez would be calling everybody back indoors soon and catch Stiles yelling mean things at Jackson.

He got back in front of Stiles.

“Stop it, Stiles,” he whispered. “You’re being kind of mean now.”

Instantly Stiles gasped, looked at Derek utterly betrayed, then turned and ran.

He didn’t stop running till he got to the gym steps where he sat down, crossed his arms over his knees and put his head down on top of them.

Derek chased him all the way, calling Stiles’s name and yelling he was sorry, but Stiles didn’t stop running.

He wouldn’t lift his head or talk to Derek even when Derek sat down beside him and said he was really _really_ sorry.

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble if Ms. Hernandez heard you fighting with Jackson.”

Finally Stiles raised his head, but only to shout, “ _You said I’m mean!”_

Derek didn’t think he could explain what _gloating_ was, to make Stiles understand. He didn’t think he understood _gloating_ himself.

Jackson really messed things up! Derek saw him now, standing where Danny and Scott were swinging the jump rope while Lydia and Kira did fancy jumping.

Jackson just stood there, looking lonely and sad.

“Stiles, I don’t think you’re mean.” Derek paused to swallow twice. “I think you’re nice. Really nice.”

_“Then why’d you say I’m mean! I’d never say_ you’re _mean!”_

Stiles was mad at him and all Derek had wanted was to keep Stiles from getting in trouble with Ms. Hernandez and not doing something Derek’s mom would yell at him for.—And now look what happened.

“Because I’m dumb,” Derek said.

“ _You’re not dumb!”_ Stiles said it like he was still mad at Derek, but he was saying something nice about him too.

Derek was confused.

“You’re not dumb, you’re nice, and you’re smart. And you’re my friend!” Stiles eyes got wide and he smiled and said, “You’re my _boy_ friend!”

Stiles kept smiling but Derek remembered thinking Stiles only called Derek his boyfriend to make Jackson feel bad. And that made Derek feel bad again.

“You mean because I’m a boy and I’m your friend,” he said.

“No!” Suddenly Stiles leaned way over, so his face was really close to Derek’s, and he _kissed_ Derek.

Stiles’s mouth landed part-way on Derek’s mouth, mostly on his cheek. Derek put two fingertips over the spot on his cheek, which felt like it tingled.

“Why’d you—?”

“Now we’re _boyfriends_!”

“That makes us boyfriends?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Stiles sounded so sure. Stiles knew a lot of things. He knew all about Batman and Derek didn’t know _anything_ about Batman, except what Stiles told him. Stiles knew Mets stuff too. The Mets were his team, of course. But still, Stiles knew about things that Derek didn’t. Probably he knew about boyfriends too.

“So, we’re boyfriends?”

“Yes! And since you’re my boyfriend you can’t say I’m mean. Promise!”

“OK. And since you’re _my_ boyfriend, you can’t fight with Jackson. Promise?”

Stiles’s eyes got wide and he took a deep breath and Derek was afraid he’d start yelling at him again but all he said was, “OK.—Unless he starts it!”

“And you can’t do _gloating_ ,” Derek added.

“ _Gloating?”_ Stiles’s face looked like he tasted something nasty. “What’s _gloating_?”

Derek would have to remember to ask him mom what gloating was though he still had to think of something to say to Stiles right then. But then there were three little whistle toots and Derek had never been happier to see Ms. Hernandez making everyone line up to go back to their classroom.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow!” Derek said as he stood up to run to the line.

“Don’t forget!” Stiles cried, “’Cause _gloating_ sounds _disgusting!”_ He was grinning.

Then Stiles reached out to grab Derek’s hand so they could run to the line together, holding hands.


End file.
